Golden Hearts and Emerald Eyes
by GirlWhoDreams13
Summary: One encounter. A girl and a boy, pain and loss, love and gain, lives will be changed, secrets will be told, but love will conquer all: This is the story of golden hearts and emerald eyes. ((AU))
1. Prologue

**HELLLLLOOOOO my lovelies :D This is the prologue/first chapter of Golden Hearts and Emerald Eyes! I have a wonderful co-author on board with me by the name of A Fishy In The Sea! She is an amazing author who I cannot wait to work with! So, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Clary Fray was walking home from school, her red pigtails swaying as she skipped. Her emerald eyes sparkled with the excitement of her first day of school. She couldn't wait to tell her Mommy about how great her day was, how the art teacher had picked her picture to show the class. The eight-year-old's mind was racing with thoughts of what tomorrow would bring. She got a funny feeling in her stomach, one of those feelings like when you're on a roller coaster and you're up really high. There were footsteps: really soft and quiet footsteps. Suddenly, Clary felt something hit her back and she went sprawling on the ground, her books landing in pile on the hard sidewalk.

She heard laughter and the young girl turned around to see three boys standing there. One had blonde hair that was nearly white and dark eyes. He was obviously the leader of the group based on the way he stood: proud and tall. She knew he wasn't in her class, he had to be older. The second boy had black hair and blue eyes that reminded her of violets. He was standing there shyly next to the last boy. He reminded Clary of the angel she always put on top of the Christmas tree, with his golden hair and amber eyes to match. His face was expressionless but his eyes told her something different.

Maybe it was something different. Maybe it was an apology. Maybe he was offering his help. Either way, she found herself entranced by him until someone spoke behind her.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Clary looked behind her to see a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind thick glasses.

"This is none of your business nerd," sneered the dark eyes boy as he picked up the brown-eyed boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Jon," began the golden-haired boy as he took a step forward. "Just put him down."

"Whatever," the Jon boy muttered as he shoved the kid to the ground. "Just stay out of our way Lewis." He pointed a finger at the boy who was holding his now-broken glasses. The three boys walked off leaving a very confused Clary to watch them disappear.

"Did they hurt you?" questioned the boy.

The redhead looked down at her burning palms, which were scraped and bloody, before shaking her head. "I'm Clary, she said shyly. "I like your shirt."

The boy glanced down at his shirt and dusted it off. Against black fabric, red letters read, "The owner of this shirt is awesome."

"Thanks. I'm Simon," he said with a warm smile, his brown eyes looking much bigger without his glasses which he had placed in his backpack.

Clary couldn't help but smile herself and, soon enough, they were walking to her house, talking and giggling along the way.

"Mom?" Clary yelled out as she opened the door of the small house and stepped inside. "Mommy, I'm home!"

"In here!" came the reply.

The eight-year-old led Simon into the spacious living-room-turned-art-studio where her mother was standing in front of a nearly-complete landscape painting on the ocean.

"Mom, this is Simon," Clary said, gesturing to the boy next to her.

Jocelyn Fray turned around to look at her daughter's new friend. The woman was wearing paint-splattered jeans and a grey t-shirt. Her red hair was placed in a messy bun on top of her head and her green eyes sparkled as she looked at Simon, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"It's nice to meet you Simon. I'm Jocelyn Fray, Clary's mother."

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Fray," Simon said politely.

"Come on Simon, let's go get a snack," said Clary as she tugged on his elbow and dragged him to the kitchen. The young girl set some Oreo cookies and two glasses of milk on the kitchen table before taking a seat. "So, who were those kids bothering us?"

"Jonathon Morgenstern, Alec Lightwood, and then Jace Herondale," he answered as he took his cookie apart.

Clary frowned and played with her cookie. "Why were they picking on us? That was mean..."

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?" he said before shoving his mutilated cookie in his mouth.

After a few hours of chasing each other around her backyard and watching cartoons, Clary waved good-bye to Simon and walked up to her bedroom, yawning. She was tired, but an image in her mind made it impossible for sleep to come. Gold. That was the only color she saw as she sat at her desk, her sketch pad opened to a blank page in front of her and several gold colored pencils sitting next to it.

Her hand moved across the page, the gold forming swirling lines and patterns that told a story of a girl and her golden angel. Of pain and loss but also love and gain. Clary went to bed that night, the story appearing like a movie in her mind.

Little did she know, that story would not be more true.

And she would be in the center of it all.

* * *

**Review Maybe? I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I will attempt to get the next chapter up ASAP although with school coming to a close soon, lots of testing prep and all that junk so, forgive me if I don't update super often! I love you guys, thanks for reading and don't forget to check out A Fishy In The Sea!**

**With Love**

**~GirlWhoDreams13**


	2. First Day of School

**Hey guys :D **

**Please don't kill me ;~;**

**Long story short, I was having trouble writing and going through a bad point but now I am back and ready to write! So my darlings, I bring you the next chapter of Golden Hearts and Emerald Eyes!**

* * *

"Hey Little Red!" called out Jonathan as I walked into school, my frizzy red curls hiding my face.

Just another day in hell, I thought as I opened my locker, retrieving the books for my morning classes before shutting it and leaning my head back against the cold metal door.

"OW!" Simon stood up, rubbing his head with one hand and holding his books with the other. Today, his shirt said Made In Brooklyn in bold red letters.

I turned my head to look at my best friend, attempting to stifle a laugh.

"Maybe you should wear a helmet from now on," I suggested with a grin.

"Watch it Fray," warned Simon, although he couldn't seem to supress the smile that stretched across his face. "Anyways, I'll see you in Math right?"

I shook my head. "Advanced placement," I reminded him before walking down the hallway to my English class.

"And I thought I was the geeky one," Simon said as he fell into step beside me.

"Our first day of seventh grade and you're already in every advanced class there is." He shook his head before turning down the opposite hallway towards his class. "Adios Fray!" he shouted out as he continued walking.

I grinned and was about to turn into my own classroom when a pair of hands smacked my books from my arms. Jonathan. Of course.

"Whoops." He gave me a sinister smile that sent chills down my spine before sauntering off.

I mumbled something that sounded like lucking glass mole before kneeling down to pick up my books. Another pair of hands came into view and I braced herself for whatever push or shove I'd receive.

None came.

When I looked up, my gaze was met by a pair of molten gold eyes and my heart practically stopped beating in my chest.  
Jace Herondale.

"Sorry about Jon...he's kind of a dick," Jace said as he handed my books to me.

I nodded my head and took the books from him. "I uh...I'm used to it." I shrugged my shoulders as if to say, _no big deal._

"You're, Clarissa...right?" he asked me, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah but everyone calls me Clary," I replied, shifting my weight as my eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. Two minutes to get to class.

"Clary." He said my name as if trying it out, to see how it sounded. After a moment, a ghost of a smile flickered on his lips. "I like it."

Heat flared through my face and I looked at the ground, my curls hiding my blush. "Thanks," I mumbled, my eyes once again flickering to the clock. Fifty seconds.

"Red's a cute color on you," he said, smirking.

I scowled. "I need to get to class," I said quickly as I stepped around him.

"Hey Clary!"

I turned around and looked at him, one hand on my hip and the other holding my books. "Yes?"

Jace paused, shoving his hands on his pockets before his smirk grew.

"I'll see you around."

I sat at my desk in Algebra One, my notebook sitting in front of me. The first day of school and we were already taking notes-wonderful. I was so absorbed in my notes, I didn't notice the collective gasps and girly squeals that emitted from my classmates when the door opened and closed.

"Ah, , so nice of you to join us," muttered before turning back the whiteboard.  
I had to fight off the urge to groan and slam my head on my desk. Jace was in this class?!

"I don't think there are any seats left," Jace announced and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

" , you may need to get your vision checked because there is an empty seat right in front of you. I don't have time for your games today."

My eyes widened and I glanced up through the curtain of red hair that hid my green eyes to see a figure with golden hair standing there. There was a screeching sound as it pulled out the chair next to me and plopped his books down on the metal desk.

"Hello again Clary," Jace said and when I turned to look at him, he was-surprise, surprise-smirking.

"Hi Jace," I mumbled back in response as I scribbled my pencil across the page to hurridly catch up on the notes I had missed when I wasn't paying attention.

"Class, you will have a project coming up but I'll be assigning your partners today. When I call your names, please move to sit together."

"Jonathan Morgenstern, you're with Jordan Kyle,"

Just hearing Jonathan's name sent chills down my spine. But the other name was only slightly familiar. Jordan Kyle was a tan, brown-haired boy who was probably one of the cutest and most popular boys at school. With dark brown eyes with flecks of amber, every girl wanted to be with him.

"Aline Penhallow, you'll be paired up with Maia Roberts."

Aline Penhallow: a pretty Asian girl with short black air and warm eyes. She used to be nice until she got boobs-Then she pretty much turned into...what's the word? Oh yeah: slut.

Maia Roberts had frizzy brown hair, dark skin, and eyes like Jordan's although hers were more gold than brown. She lived next door to Simon so we'd ended up becoming friends. Some days she would come over and play video games with us or visit the comic book shop with Simon when I couldn't.

went down the list and I found myself zoning out while I doodled in the margins until I heard my name.

"Clarissa Fray, you will be paired with Jace Herondale."

Jace.  
_Jace._  
_**JACE?!**_

Why me of all people? Why did I have to get stuck with Jace fu-

"So Red, we'll work at my house, okay?" said Jace as he leaned in next to me, a bit too close for my taste.

"First of all, my name is Clary. Clare-ee," I told him, enunciating each syllable. "Secondly, as long as Jonathan doesn't show up at your house, I'll be fine."

"No problem at all Clare-ee," he said, mocking me.

Mr. Starkweather began the lesson, but I heard nothing, to busy wallowing in my little bubble of despair.

This was going to be a loooong school year.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Leave comments and don't forget to check out A Fishy In The Sea who is my wonderful co-author for this story! She does all the editing and gives me great feedback!**

**In other news, for all my Percy Jackson fans that loved the story Will I Get Through This,I have good news! The writing train for that story is blowing full sleep ahead so expect to see that in the near future!**

**Annnnnd, in other news, (If I can learn how to) I am going to live stream video on to my youtube channel and will be answering questions just because I want to know my readers better! But I can't promise anything because when it coms to technology I am about as knowledgable as my grandparents xDDD**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**With Hugs and Kisses and Chocolate Chip Cookies,**

**~GirlWhoDreams13**


	3. Shopping Trips and School Projects

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY/INDEPEDENCE DAY! **

**This chapter is definitely a filler chapter but hopefully in the next chapter the plot starts to develop more.**

**Keep in mind that a lot of the chapters will start with time lapses like: two months later...**

**Only because the main plot takes place while Clary and them are in high school and I really don't want to write out her entire middle school years x)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

My Mom dropped me off at Jace's house, mumbling something about how she was late and needed to get dressed because he would be here soon. Of course that made me suspicious; just the thought of my mother dating was nauseating.

I walked up the path to the house which was ten times the size of my own tiny home but not nearly as...homey. It was a sprawling cathedral looking building with sharp twisting spires and enormous metal doors.

I knocked quietly, My mind wandering to the sketchbook sitting on my desk at home and my new pack of colored pencils I'd just gotten. I wished I could be there drawing, and not have to work with Jace Herondale.

"Hello?"

I blinked a few times to clear my head and saw a tall girl with long, ebony hair and dark eyes velvet eyes looking at me. Her features were sharp, red lips full. She was beautiful. Her gaze was cold and aloof, looking at me as though I was only a bug.

"Er, hi. I'm Clary and I'm supposed to be working with Jace-"

"Oh hi Clary! I'm Isabelle!" she said excitedly, her mood changing drastically as she pulled me inside, one hand clamped around my wrist.

"Jace has not stopped talking about-"

"Izzy!" yelled a familiar voice and I looked up to see Jace bounding down the stairs. "Go work on whatever seventh graders work on," he mumbled.

"Such a drama queen," Isabelle said, shaking her head as she flounced off into another part of the house.

"Sorry about Izzy. She's sort of nosey sometimes," Jace said loudly.

"I AM NOT NOSEY!" hollered Isabelle indignantly and Jace only smirked as he shook his head.

"Come on Red, let's go get this project done," he said before sprinting up the stairs.

I scowled at the nickname before heading up the stairs just in time to see Jace duck into a bedroom at the end of the hall.

"That girl Helen keeps calling. And I swear if I have to hear that annoying voice one more time I will break the phone," said Jace before leaving the room.

The person he was talking to mumbled something in response and suddenly, a lanky teen with hair as black as Isabelle's but blue eyes the color of violets appeared in the doorway. His bright eyes fell on me and he tensed.

Alec Lightwood.

Surely he remembered the day he had helped to establish a certain fear in me that could never seem to vanish. But as he walked past of me, I saw nothing even remotely similar to guilt etched onto his features. Only a cold expression as he walked down the stairs, his raven hair hiding his eyes from sight.

"Red!"

I turned around to see Jace leaning in the doorway to what I assumed was his bedroom, his lips pulled up in a lazy smirk and his eyes shining.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I stepped into the room.

White. The entire room was white. The only source of color came from the hardwood floor and the black headboard; the room was surprisingly dull for a teenage boy.

"What are you, a monk?" I asked as I dropped my backpack by the desk pushed up against the far wall.

Jace shrugged. "I just like my stuff to be neat."

"I can see that," I mumbled, running my fingers over the polished surface of the wooden desk.

"So, let's get this done. I can tell you would rather be off with your boyfriend," Jace said.

Heat flooded my cheeks as I pulled the project instructions out of my bag. "Simon is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say Red."

I turned around to see Jace sprawled lazily on his bead, his hands resting behind his head and his legs stretched out in front of him. He looked...more relaxed than usual. My fingers twitched as they always did when I wished I had a pencil in my hand.

About two hours later, I was sitting on the floor of Jace's room, coloring in the border of our poster, my fingers clenched so tightly around my marker I thought I was going to snap it in half. Why? Because, Jace was on the phone with none other than Kaelie Fae who just so happened to be the meanest girl at school.

"Kaelie...no I...just let me..." he said into the phone, every sentence being interrupted by a nasally voice on the other line. "Bye Kaelie!" he snapped, tapping the end call button.

"You know you could help me out," I said coldly.

"I did help Red! I wrote my name down there in the corner," he said, smirking.

I hated it when he smirked! The sound of a car horn blaring saved me from telling Jace exactly where I would put his name and I gathered up all my stuff before making a mad dash for the door.

"Bye Red!" called out Jace from upstairs.

"Hey! Clary!"

I turned around to see Isabelle running after me, a smile on her face. "We should hang out sometime," she suggested as she opened the door and walked outside with me.

"Oh uh, yeah, sure," I answered, a bit surprised.

"Great! We'll go shopping tomorrow!" she exclaimed, before heading into the house.

The horn blared again and I turned to see a familiar, beat up truck waiting for me.

"Luke?" I asked as I ran towards the truck, swinging the passenger door open before ungracefully tossing myself inside.

"Hey Clare-Bear," Luke said with a grin.

Luke was probably my favorite person in the world. When my Dad died after I was born, Luke pretty much swooped in and helped my Mom out by taking care of me. And then, when she got her job at the art gallery last November, he'd ended up taking care of me a lot more. Then Mom had been at home more so she didn't need Luke as much.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed, pulling my seatbelt on before turning to face him.

"Yeah well, you get to spend the week at my house. Your Mom's going out of town for an art gallery opening so I offered my house up for you to stay at," he explained as he pulled out onto the main road that would lead to his bookstore/house.

When we got back, I took my school stuff inside and collapsed on the couch, pulling the fuzzy wool blanket over me before turning the TV on. Being at Luke's made me feel like I was at home; it was a good feeling.

"Clary, I'll be up front if you need me. You know where the fridge is, I'm sure." He grinned before heading towards the front where the bookstore was.

After a few minutes of channel surfing, I gave up and pulled out my sketch pad and pencils, flipping to an open page. Jace came to mind, sprawled out on his bed with that relaxed look softening his usually-hardened features. I got to work sketching him, although I was finding it impossible to draw his angular face.

I fell alseep that night surrounded by crumpled drawings of a boy with golden eyes.

* * * * * *

The next morning, I was startled awake by my phone. I dug through my backpack until I found the annoying black thing and I hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked groggily, rubbing my sleep-filled eyes.

"Hey Clary! Hurry up and get dressed! We're hanging out today!" exclaimed an overly-enthusiastic Isabelle.

"Howzit...what time is it?"

"Just seven! Hurry, we've got a lot to do today!"

"You have way too much energy..."

Izzy laughed brilliantly before hanging up.

I untangled myself from the blanket, throwing it onto the other side of the couch. Stumbling to the kitchen I made myself a cup of coffee. Once I was awake enough to think clearly, I pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and my converse. I found Luke and told him where I was going before heading outside where I saw Isabelle who looked perfect as usual.

"So, why are we hanging out again?" I asked as I approached the ebony-haired girl.

"Because you need some girlfriends, and I'm in your grade," she explained as if it were the most obvious answer ever.

The next few hours were spent walking around and going to different shops through the city. By the time we got back to Luke's, I had two bags from an art store while Isabelle had about twenty bags filled with clothes and shoes.

But the trip hadn't been totally useless. I learned a lot about her, Jace, and Alec. Jace's parents died when he was younger and then he'd been adopted by the Lightwoods: Maryse and Robert. Alec was a freshman in highschool and he was pretty anti-social except when he was around his family. And then Izzy was...well...Izzy. She was the kind of girl that didn't take crap from anyone.

"Izzy!"

Isabelle and me both turned to see Alec walking towards us. "Izzy, where the hell have you been all day?" he demanded.

"Shopping," she answered, holding up her loaded-down arms.

"Well Mom and Dad want you home, they're waiting over there," he mumbled, pointing to a car parked down the street.

"Bye Clary!" Isabelle yelled, running down the street, narrowly avoiding cars. I watched as her brother followed her, hands shoved into his pockets.

What a weird family...

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Not much action but it was more of the Clary/Izzy friendship developing and then the Clary/Jace whatever thing developing. **

**And YES, there will be Malec in this story so don't worry lovelies! **

**DON'T FORGET to leave me questions and I will answer a few of them before the beginning of every story! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS and ALSO check out the co-author of this story A Fishy In The Sea!**


End file.
